


Camping, S'mores and Mad Libs

by HufflepuffLovesPizza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff, Mad Libs, S'mores, Shoot Ever After event, ShootEverAfter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLovesPizza/pseuds/HufflepuffLovesPizza
Summary: A prompt for Shoot Ever After: 'Camping and eating s'mores'





	Camping, S'mores and Mad Libs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Whistler and T_Ninja for role-playing Mad Libs. 
> 
> BIG thanks to SloanGreyMercyDeath for the proof read!

It really was the ideal time of the year for camping, not too cold and not too hot. The days were pretty warm, yet the nights cooled off a bit making the sublime temperature perfect for small campfires and tasty s’mores. 

Shaw wasn’t sure how she got convinced again to go camping with Root for the long weekend. S’mores. Root had promised her s’mores and lots of them. Steak. Root had also promised her a lot of steak grilled over a campfire, which sounded kind of cool and badass. Scotch. Root has also promised top shelf (the highest shelf) scotch would be supplied by cases for this camping expedition. 

Team Machine had been extremely busy for a long time after the fail of Samaritan with rebuilding, getting the numbers running again and making sure no Samaritan 2.0 got created. Finally, it looked like they were getting a small break. So Root convinced Shaw to a quick camping trip. Since Shaw did think the nerd spent way too much time connected to electronic devices and buried underground in the subway without any natural vitamin D infusing light, she reluctantly agreed to the outdoor trip. 

“There’s only one tent?” Shaw asked confused as they started setting up their camp for the three nights. 

“Yeah, it’s more cozy,” said Root in almost purring tone to Shaw, who just glared back at the hacker. “We both know you’re gonna end up in my sleeping bag any way,” Root said rather confidently with a head tilt. 

Shaw just shook her head, damn it Root was probably right. Ever since Samaritan was demolished, things had been kind of quiet around the greater New York area. Well, quieter than two AIs trying to destroy the world and only a littler quieter for a small group of human super heroes trying to save people from each other. They were still busy because people are greedy and stupid, yet even human super heroes need a break. In the midst of the almost apocalyptic AI war, Root and Shaw had basically, sort of, started living together. The petite primary asset didn’t even really know how that started. They had been sharing a safe house when Root returned after the dust had settled and then got busy. And for some reason never parted. 

“Forget cozy. Remember I’m a Marine. I can sleep right here on the dirt and be comfortable,” Shaw rather confidently with a head tilt to Root. 

“Okay, but I’m sleeping on a insulating foam pad mattress in a water-resistant, goose down sleeping bag in my long john underwear,” Root said in a teasing tone, her camping ensemble was on point too. The hacker was wearing durable cargo pants (probably water-resistant as well), a navy blue tank top under a hiking long sleeve shirt. She looked the part of an avid, experienced camper, with damn sexy, heavy thick hiking boots to match. 

Shaw eyed the pinkish long sleeve shirt Root was wearing over a blue tank top. “What’s with that dorky shirt?”

Root grinned as she smoothed her hands over her shirt and admired it. “This shirt repels insects while also protecting me from harmful UV rays. And it’s treated with permethrin, a synthetic version of a chemical produced naturally by daises,” Root smiled while she took off the long sleeve hiking shirt and handed it to Shaw. The petite primary asset yanked then garment off her shoulder where Root had placed it. She was wearing her usual black pants with a black tank top with a red flannel shirt thrown off to the side in case it got cold later. Yes, Root had bought the red flannel shirt for Shaw, which she just barely acknowledged. And of course the hacker thought Shaw looked drop dead gorgeous, especially in the all black ensemble; she basically beamed heart eyes at the primary asset all the time. 

Root stood there in her cargo pants and blue tank top as she smiled at Shaw, as the petite primary asset inspected the dorky hiking shirt. Shaw then threw it back to Root, she put it back on with enough slack to tie it up on the front. 

The petite primary asset hoped the hacker didn’t see her swallow. So she begrudgingly admitted to herself that Root was completely distracting in just a tank top and cargo pants and she wanted to see her long john underwear. However, if Root’s long john underwear had bunnies or bears on them, she was mocking her endlessly. And possibly not having campy tent sex. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and decided to take Bear with her as she hiked around and found wood for a fire. 

Root smiled watching Shaw and Bear wander off in the forest. She didn’t know how she got so lucky to have the woman she loved to go camping with her. And the dog she loved. She wasn’t hiding any more in life and she had a family. 

After, they had dinner, which consisted of three steaks for Shaw, one steak for Bear and a nice piece of salmon for Root, all three lounged around the fire enjoying the symphony of nature around them. Root and Shaw were sitting in two camping chairs next to each other while Bear rolled around on his back on a blanket. Root reached into a nearby bag and pulled out a thin book and a pen. 

Shaw eyed the thin book and pen very suspiciously, “What the hell is that?”

“Its Mad Libs, wanna play?” Root had a gleeful smile across her face. “It’s the funniest phrasal template word game around since the 1950s.”

“No, this isn’t summer camp Root. We are grown ass adults. We can sit in silence and enjoy nature without stupid kid games,” Shaw stared back at Root. 

Bear lifted up his head and stared back and forth between his two teammates. 

Then Shaw stole a glance at Root and she had some major puppy eyes going on. She sighed. 

“I’m only playing two sheets tops,” Shaw pointed a finger at Root, very sternly. 

“Absolutely,” Root couldn’t contain the high wattage smile across her face directed at Shaw. “Do remember how to play?”

“Unfortunately, yes. You ask me for nouns, verbs, adjectives and other silly ass words and then you fill them into some asinine terrible cliché story,” Shaw said with disgust on her face. “Then you read it back to me like it’s going to be comedy gold.” 

“Well, Jimmy Fallon thinks it is,” Root smirked at Shaw. 

“Just get on with nerd,” Shaw shifted in her chair and took another sip of her scotch while gazing at the fire. 

Root got her pen ready; she started asking Shaw all her word choices for the fill in the blanks game. The hacker scribbled away after Shaw spouted her word choices. Shaw of course had no idea what kind of story she was constructing. After listing off way too many adjectives, nouns, adverbs and regular verbs; she gave Root a very annoyed look each time. Root finally had the story game sheet all filled out. 

Root leaned forward in her chair to invade Shaw’s space; she put her hands on her knees. One hand in particular started wandering off down Shaw’s leg. “Okay, Sameen are you ready for the story you crafted?”

“Yeah, just get on with it word nerd.” Shaw grabbed one of Root’s wandering hands, she didn’t push it away but she did still it. 

Root bit her lip, then started reading. “Your story is called ‘How To Date The Coolest Guy…Or Girl in School,” she said in a sly tone. Shaw rolled her eyes. 

Root wiggled, ran her one hand down Shaw’s thigh as the little fire glowed on in front of them. She began reading out lout too excitedly for a silly ass game in Shaw’s opinion. 

_“It’s simple. Turn the sandwiches. Make her competently want to date you. Make sure you’re always dressed to shoot.”_ Root stopped at stared hard at Shaw. “That came out rather nicely Sameen.” 

The hacker continued on with the story game, _“Each and every day, wear boots that you know shows off your biceps to a strong advantage, and make your guns look like a million guns.”_ Root had to stop again and look Shaw up and down very suggestively. 

“This is not on purpose, I just gave you random words,” Shaw said curtly, she gripped Root’s hand harder as it had started to wander further down her thigh. 

_“Even if the two of you make meaningful abs contact, don’t admit it.”_ Root did her standard non-wink to Shaw. “I want to make some meaningful abs contact right now.”

“Well, first you gotta get abs,” Shaw said in her most snarky tone. 

Root snarled her lip then continued on. _“No hugs or dog. Just shake her finger firmly. And remember, when she asks you out, even though a chill may run down your glock and you can’t stop your knife from punching, just play it dark. Take a long pause before answering in a very angry voice, ‘I’ll have to eat it over.’”_

“Nicely done Sameen,” Root had a very appreciative stare at Shaw. 

Shaw rolled her eyes and pushed Root’s hand away. “This is the dorkiest game.” She then grabbed the book and flipped through some pages before she found a page remotely suitable. Shaw then started asking Root for adjectives, nouns, adverbs and the rest of the needed words to fill in the template word game. 

The petite primary asset had to hold down massive groans at every word Root rambled off, each word nerdier than the last. 

“Can’t wait to hear my story,” Root loved hearing Shaw’s voice too and she couldn’t believe she was about to hear that voice tell her a story around a warm, glowing fire out in the woods camping. 

Shaw sat further back in her seat and let out a big dramatic sigh. “Your dorky story is called, ‘Snowed In’ and it looks like it’s going to super dorky based on your words.” 

Root took a sip of her hot tea, licked her lips and stared at Shaw. Bear had fallen asleep nestled down on the blanket near them. 

Shaw took a deep breath and began. 

_“If you can’t get out of your house because of a sudden open operating system storm, don’t panic. You’ll be romantically safe if you have the following fiber cables on hand,”_ she shook her head. “Wow. This is bad.” She mouthed the ‘Wow’ slow and hard for emphasis to Root. 

Root gave her a slight slap on the arm. “Please, continue my epic story about being snowed in.” 

_“First, have at least one flash drive in working condition with plenty of extra encrypted hard drives.” Shaw groaned then continued on. “Second, a bunny slipper operated radio that receives both AM and satellite javascript.”_

Root scrunched up her nose, “Bunny slipper operated radio sounds ingenious.” 

Shaw squinted her eyes at Root. _“Third, have a first-aid iron.”_ She looked to Root. “Feeling proud of this story?”

“Absolutely,” Root grinned back at Shaw. 

Shaw shifted in her camping chair. _“Fourth, have a week’s supply of keyboards and water.”_ She groaned again, she decided to just power through the rest of the story game. _“Five, have warm clothes. Preferable woolen tank tops, thermal zip ties and of course edible underwear. Six, Emergency numbers for the police and fire admins, your romantic doctor, and a close work station member posted in a convenient lava lamp.”_

With the ending, Shaw gave a really hard glare to Root. “Romantic doctor? That was lame even for you.”

“How was I supposed to know where romantic was going to fall?” Root asked innocently with the most adorable wide eyes. 

“Is it time for s’mores yet?” asked a fairly impatient Shaw. 

Root started pulling out ingredients and setting everything on a makeshift counter. She had all the classic items for traditional s’mores: graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows. Then she kept pulling out all kinds of other things. 

Shaw eyed all these other ‘fancy’ ingredients. 

“Root, I want a traditional s’more, nothing weird.”

“You sometimes go for weird in other places,” Root shot her a sly grin. 

“Not with s’mores,” Shaw said with a fierce glare at Root. 

“You don’t want to try banana boat s’more?”

“Nope.”

“What about the brie and dark chocolate s’more?” asked Root hopefully. 

“I would rather shoot you in the kneecap.”

“Bacon and jelly s’more?” asked a hopeful Root to Shaw. 

“Ugh, that sounds as gross as pineapple pizza,” Shaw tilted her head in revolt. 

“Lemon curd s’more?”

“That’s just wrong.”

“How about a Nutella one?”

“I’m going to stab you with fire poker,” Shaw said in a mild threatening tone. “Don’t you dare put Nutella on mine. All pure Hershey chocolate bar or go home.”

Root smiled and went about making the traditional s’mores for Shaw. She saved her Pinterest recipes just for herself, the bacon and jelly one was pretty decent. Bear partook in some of the bacon with her. 

They each had sticky mouths at one time and had fun licking off all the marshmallow goo from each other. 

After, Shaw gobbled up almost a dozen s’mores and was blissfully content with a full belly; Root persuaded Shaw to the two more Mad Libs she promised up front. Shaw leaned further down in her chair and scowled. She then asked Root for all the needed word choices again, filling out the sheet as she went along. Shaw groaned and sighed the whole time. 

“This one is called, ‘How to Clean Your Computer’,” Shaw groaned, “You did that on purpose. Not cool.” 

Root couldn’t hold down a small giggle and raised her eyebrows to Shaw in a playful gesture. 

Shaw pinched the bridge of her nose and started. _“Since I use my computer every day, it can get naked really hungrily.”_ She scowled at Root. “Root, are you hacking these mad libs?”

“No, sweetie. Girl Scout’s honor,” Root made a generic salute. 

Shaw continued on. _“I always make sure to smack it every 84 days in order to keep it shiny and cocky.”_

Once again Shaw glared at Root. 

_“I’ll grab a soft iced coffee from the library and fondly wipe the keyboard down to get rid of all the laser beams. Then I squirt some scotch on the screen to get it nice and flirty.”_

“That sometimes works for me too on people,” Root smiled at Shaw. 

Shaw told the rest of the story quickly so it would be over sooner. _“This week, it was extra dirty because my little brother Fusco decided to bring his shellfish sandwiches in my room and eat it at my desk. When I yelled ‘Don’t forget the forward slash!’ and told him to stop, he stuck out his kneecap at me and continued golfing. Then he started hopping so hard that he spilled all his shellfish sandwiches all over my encrypted hard drive. That is the last time I’ll let my scruffy little brother in my room ever again.”_

Shaw rolled her eyes as hard as she could. “Root, what is the age range of this silly ass game? Whiny toddler to emo tween?”

“It’s a classic game, that helps kids and adults stay clever and well rounded on word usage,” Root said as she grabbed the book back from Shaw and pulled the pen slowly from her hand. 

“Spoken like a true nerd,” Shaw held onto the pen tightly so Root had to lean further in, inhaling her distinct alluring smell. 

Root went about asking Shaw all her verbs, adjective, nouns and adverbs again. She bit the top of the pen a few times and giggled a bit. 

“Your well crafted story is called, ‘Campfire Stories’ which seems highly appropriate,” Root grinned. 

“Just get on with it,” Shaw took another sip of her fine, top shelf scotch. The old fashioned western like tin cup that Root brought along some how made it taste even better. 

Root began the Mad Lib. _“It is always fun to chop up some guns and use them to build an annoying campfire.”_ She paused and gave a slight glare to Shaw. _“Then you get all of the grenade launchers to sit around the fire and tell scary stories. You can tell about Ichabod Crane, the silly ass schoolteacher of Sleepy Hollow, and his irritating adventures with the headless tattoo. Or can you tell ‘The Fall Of the House of Finch’, which was written by Edgar Allen Fusco.”_

Root had a grin on her face at the mention of their friend names. _“Or you can tell about vampires from the library, like the terrible Count Root, who bit people on the bicep and drank their scotch.”_ Root gave Shaw a head tilt. _“By this time, many of the young campers will start shaking in their tank tops and will begin yelling for their second cousin and go hide under the storage locker. Believe me, when it comes to shooting a bunch of men, there’s nothing like a real agitating ghost story.”_

Shaw kicked back the rest of the scotch in her glass and reached for the bottle for a refill. 

“I think you might have found your calling Shaw,” Root admired the page in the little book before Shaw snatched it away from her. 

“You get a bonus one,” Shaw flipped through the pages before landing on one and then yanked the pen from Root’s hand. 

“I can think of a different kind of bonus you can give me,” Root said while running her tongue along her teeth and top lip, which drew Shaw’s rapt attention. 

Shaw just stared back and then started barking out prompts for verbs, adjective, animals and nouns again. She wrote down Root’s responses quickly. 

“So this nerdy one is called, ‘E-mail from an Insomniac’ and judging by your looks sometimes is autobiographical.” 

Root crossed her arms against her chest and shrugged to Shaw. 

Shaw cleared her throat and then began. _“Fellow insomniacs, I have some sexy news to share with you. Last night, for the first time in many zip ties, I slept through the entire iron. The minute my neck hit the gun, I feel into a cute sleep. Here are some tips on how you can do it, too: 1) Don’t take dog naps. They will keep you crazy at night. 2) Don’t eat a heavy killer before shooting to bed. 3) Take a hot bed or a funny shower before hitting the apple. It will relax all your legs. 4) And most importantly, make sure you flirt in a comfortable bed that offers hot support for your ass.”_

“Hot support for you ass sounds like a really good idea,” Root leaned all the way over and placed an open mouthed kiss on Shaw’s neck. They both decided pretty quickly it was time to sleep, so they cleaned up their campsite, put out the fire and retreated into their tent along with Bear. 

Root was all snuggled in her two person water-resistant goose down sleeping bag and making eyes as Shaw got stripped down to her boy shorts and a thin sleeping shirt. The hacker opened the sleeping bag wider for her petite primary asset to crawl in. Before Shaw was completely settled, Root started sucking on Shaw’s neck and had one hand gripping her ass hard. Shaw couldn’t help a moan that escaped her lips, then her lips found Root’s and latched on aggressively. They made out like sex crazed teens for a few minutes until Shaw broke away for a moment and saw Bear watching them. The canine teammate was lying down near the entrance of the tent, which was very close due to the smallness of the tent. 

“We’re not going to have sex,” Shaw said firmly, yet in a shaky voice if that was possible. She tried to get Root to stop sucking on her neck, which was crumbling her stance by every second. 

“Uh, Sameen. Why not?” Root ran her hand up and underneath Shaw’s shirt. 

Shaw motioned her head over to Bear sleeping near the entrance of the zipper of the tent, basically on their feet. 

“Seriously, we’ve had sex in front of Bear before. I don’t think he minds,” Root said in almost pleading voice. 

“He might have been in the same big room, but now he’s trapped in a pretty confined space with us,” Shaw did lean in and give Root a passionate yet somewhat chaste kiss on the mouth. 

“Really?” Root asked in a frustrated tone. She knew Shaw wasn’t going to budge, not when it came to her number one guy. “Fine.” She put her head on Shaw’s chest and snuggled in. 

“Root, no cuddling,” Shaw let these words come out of her mouth, while her body sent out a completely different signal by running one hand down Root’s back and the other through the hacker’s hair. Her body betrayed her all the time around Root. “Whatever,” was barely heard as they both drifted off to sleep listening to the symphony of the forest surrounding them. 

Root woke up the next morning to an empty and slightly chilly sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the cozy tent. Bear was gone too. She loved that dog, yet she was a little pissed at him for being a frisky time mood killer last night. Maybe she could lure Shaw away from Bear for a make up session during the day. The hacker pulled on her pants and boots. She unzipped the tent and crawled out. When she got outside, she could barely believe her eyes. There was Shaw making tiny pancakes on a little skillet over the campfire, with Bear by her side as her sous chef. Root wandered over slowly, she crouched down behind Shaw and lightly leaned on her back while wrapping her arms around the shorter woman’s waist and kissing the back of her neck. 

“Eat up, we’re going rafting,” Shaw said as she continued cooking more pancakes.

“Rafting? Thought we could just stay here and…enjoy the tent without Bear in it,” Root leaned back and poured herself a cup of coffee. 

“If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll end up like ‘The River Wild’ movie,” Shaw said with sly grin on her face. 

“How is that lucky? Meryl Streep was terrorized by Kevin Bacon,” Root curled her legs under her chin and looked over at Shaw confused. 

“We’re better prepared than Meryl Streep,” Shaw pulled out her favorite gun from her pants with a mischievous smirk. 

Root sighed, “True…okay then rafting it is.” She looked over to Bear, “Ready big guy?” She stood up and walked over to the tent to crawl back inside to change her clothes. Before she could turn around Shaw was behind her zipping up the tent. 

“Verbliji,” Shaw said to Bear before the tent was completely zipped up. 

As soon as the tent was zipped up, Root pounced on Shaw knocking her down quickly onto the comfy sleeping bag. Bear stood guard for a few hours until his teammates finally emerged ready for some more outdoorsy adventures. And hopefully more s'mores.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make all these s'mores now!  
> https://www.buzzfeed.com/emofly/smores-smores-smores?utm_term=.rcn21n39K#.tar4aZxgK


End file.
